


Irresistible

by thatnerdbb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omegaverse, Panic Attacks, Scenting, Sex, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdbb/pseuds/thatnerdbb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kozume Kenma has always been an anxious omega, needing a traditional alpha to mate with. Thankfully, he gets the charming Kuroo Tetsuro, who can't help but go soft for the small blonde omega. Hinata Shouyou is a bubbly omega, and couldn't have asked for any better alpha than Kageyama Tobio, even though he's a bit quiet for his tastes.</p><p>(Inspired by hazelfern's fanfiction You Belong To Me, I love that style omegaverse and wanted to play around with it. I'm not going to copy the plot or characters or really anything, I simply just liked how they built the dynamic and wanted to do something similar.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Belong To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377101) by [hazelfern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelfern/pseuds/hazelfern). 



> Getting back into the swing of writing! Hopefully I'll be updating my Free! fics soon guys, bare with me. But for now, some omegaverse KuroKen! Don't worry, KageHina will come in chapter three probably!!

Kenma sighed, looking at the ground. He was sat on the floor, the only thing keeping his nerves at bay was the tether on his collar. It provided a comforting weight on his neck that satisfied his natural omegan instincts that begged for the weight. The other omegas that where here had already been taken back by beta handlers or nurses, so he was left completely alone. Not that any of the omegas would dare talk, probably too nervous on their own on top of the possibility of being scolded- and Kenma wasn’t much of a talker anyways. ‘I wonder if my alpha will use inhibitors?’ he wondered to himself. Personally, he didn’t really need them. He definitely prefered to sign and he didn’t like speaking much at all. He didn’t really need to be silenced, but the idea made his heart flutter.

 

His thoughts were cut short when a beta opened the door. Kenma didn’t meet his eyes, but could see his silver hair and kind smile in his peripheral vision. He recognized the beta from around the clinic, knowing he was one of the best for calming nervous omegas like himself. Kenma breathed in the relaxing and subtle beta scent, as the tether was removed and replaced with a simple lead as he was brought back to where he’d be meeting the alpha who chose him.

 

Instead of going through the standard trial system most omega’s chose to find a mate, he decided to let his clinic find a suitable alpha based off what he needed. They asked him many questions: if he wanted a traditional alpha, personality traits, about his anxieties and how to find an alpha who could help with them.  Kenma stood when he was told to, following the beta to a small, dimly lit room. It had a soft cushion in the corner, which he was lead to sit on and tethered to the wall again.

 

“Lay down, Kenma. Your alpha will come in to meet you soon,” Kenma did as he was instructed, laying and curling into the soft mattress. He rubbed his cheek into the fabric, and the satisfying tug from the lead calmed his instincts. Kenma was a pretty anxious omega, needing a traditional and caring alpha to tend to his needs. The beta smiled and crouched next to Kenma. He rubbed his side, coaxing the small boy to sleep. It’d be good for him to nap before he met the alpha so his nervous energy wasn’t as prominent in the air. Kenma hummed, drifting asleep. The beta left, and went to retrieve is alpha from the designated waiting room.

 

Kuroo was delighted the omega he picked approved his application. He waited in the waiting room, a few other alphas in there seeming just as excited. The door opened to reveal a beta, not very tall but not short, with soft silver hair and a kind smile. “Kuroo Tetsuro?” He called, smiling and bowing his head as he approached. “Hello, my name is Koushi. Kozume seems happy to meet you, I think you’re a fitting alpha.” he had read over both their papers, and their traits matched well. “I’ll lead you to his room. You’re required 10 minutes alone before you can take him home,” He lead Kuroo down the hall, and stopped in front of a closed door. “Please remember Kozume is a very anxious omega, try not to startle him.” Suga warned before he opened the door and let Kuroo in with a soft “Good luck!”  
  
Kuroo took in the sight before him. His eyes adjusted to the very dim lighting, and the warm temperature of the room. Kenma was napping on the cushion in the corner of the small room, tethered to the wall. The way he was sleeping, Kuroo could tell he pulled his tether just a little for comfort. He relaxed, releasing some of his alpha pheromones before he woke up Kenma. The omega’s sweet scent was in the air around him as he kneeled beside the bed, the smell of apple pie and faintly vanilla hitting Kuroo’s nose. He hummed in approval, the sweet omegan scent satisfying him as an alpha.

 

With a gentle hand, he rubbed Kenma’s side to wake him. It took a few moments of rubbing over his side for him to stir, rubbing his eyes with closed fists in possibly the most adorable manner Kuroo had ever seen. When the blonde opened his eyes, his pupils dilated at the Alpha scent. It was strong and controlling, appealing to his instincts and he let out a purr at the smell combined with being pet. The alpha smelled earthy, like a forest just after it rained, Kenma mentally took note of the scent.

 

Golden eyes met caramel, and Kenma shyly pulled his gaze away. Pink spread over his cheeks, and he wanted nothing more than to crawl in this alpha’s strong arms and fall back asleep. Somehow, without Kenma noticing until the pressure lifted, Kuroo unhooked his tether. Immediately the omega panicked, not prepared for the sudden loss of pressure. His hands shook, eyes wide as he shakily signed “ _Alpha, I need you_ ” repeatedly, even after Kuroo pulled him into a tight embrace.

 

The moment he saw the omega panic, he sat on the cushion and brought him into his lap. Kuroo released pheromones to calm him, petting his head and allowing the small omega to straddle his lap and bury his face in Kuroo’s neck, right by his scent glands. Of course, Kenma had smelled him before. The clinic provided him with scent masks, one for each of the alphas he could choose from who requested him. The second he smelled Kuroo he decided, and even slept with the scent mask the previous three nights before finally meeting his alpha. Kuroo whispered softly to him until he couldn’t smell the anxiety rolling off the omega in thick waves of his scent.

  


“It’s good to meet you, Kenma,” He smiled, and Kenma finally pulled his face from Tetsuro’s neck. “ _You too, Alpha”_ Kenma signed, pupils blown wide from how overwhelming Kuroo’s scent was. His small form swayed a little in Kuroo’s grasp, trying to stay awake but the environment around him making him drowsy. “Sleep, little one,” Kuroo pressed a kiss to his forehead, and Kenma did as he was told. Nuzzling himself against the strong, comforting body, he drifted back asleep.

  
Kenma didn’t wake as they left, which Kuroo was thankful for. He read it was better for an omega to sleep while first meeting and adjusting to their new alpha. Kuroo safely secured the small blonde omega in his passenger's seat, and he couldn’t suppress his grin the whole way home.


	2. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN FOREVER HELLO

When the alpha arrived home, he carried his new omega carefully up the stairs to his apartment. He didn't want to wake him unless he had to, but Kenma woke up from the movement on his own. "You can sleep more, I'll show you around when you're less sleepy," Kuroo smoothed down the small omega's hair, smiling gently and unlocking the door. The second they breached the entranced Kenma lifted his head from Kuroo's neck, sniffing the air and humming. It smelled strongly of his new alpha, causing him to purr in content. He's heard stories of Alphas having two omegas or a beta partner as well, which while legal, was uncommon now since omegas had their own territorial instincts. Kenma was glad he was his alpha's only omega, having tendency to get jealous over those he was close to being close similarly with other. 

He could feel Kuroo maneuver the house, and he was laid gently on a plush sofa. He looked up at his alpha with sleepy, unfocused eyes. He watched his alpha tuck pillows and blankets all around him, surrounding him in the comfort of alpha scent, warmth, and soft fabric. Before Kenma could even try to speak to him, he fell back into sleep. The alpha smiled fondly down at his adorable, sleeping partner. 

Kuroo left to go make the boy some food, and some for himself. A simple fried rice dish would have to do, since he wanted to wait to go grocery shopping with the omega and only had rice and leftover vegetables from the week. He cooked, throwing the rice he made the day before in a pan and chopping carrots for the meal. He added peas, carrots, egg, and some chicken, and cooked it all up in the pan. The kitchen smelled wonderfully of food, causing the small omega resting to stir. He sat up, looking around the living room curiously. He took note of the trophies and many photos, wanting to ask about them later. The smell of food and the grumble of his stomach made him retreat from the warm cocoon, but he brought a blanket with him as he wandered over to the kitchen. 

The living room and kitchen were connected, an open doorway and a counter separating the two. Kenma got up, unnoticed by Kuroo yet since the alpha had his back turned. He walked slowly, sitting at the counter and mewling softly to get the alphas attention. "Kenma?" He turned to face the pudding haired boy with a bright smile. "Nap well little one?" The question easily fell from his mouth, the domestic question and tone came easy to the alpha. Pink dusted the omegas cheeks as he nodded, cat-like eyes making contact with the alphas own enticing pools. Kenma's small hands came out from the blanket around him to point, over to the stove, and sign "food" with his other free hand. His head tilted indicating a question, and he hoped the alpha was okay with sign. 

It seemed he indeed was, the alphas face lit up and he nodded. "Mhm, we can eat in the living room or at the counter if you want. It's fried rice," his hands found the bowls on the counter, piling them both full and passing one to Kenma with a pair of chopsticks. The small omega perked up, sniffing the food with a content hum. "Here," he signed, not wanting to move from his spot. With that, Kuro sat next to him and ate his own food. He ate quicker, bigger bites and faster chewing than the small omega who was more tentative with his eating. Chopsticks picked up smaller bites, and he chewed his food slower to savor it. Evidently he did finish, after his new alpha, but Kuroo didn't mind. He filled the gap with telling him about plans for the next few days and how life would be with him. 

The alpha showed him how to load the dishwasher with their bowls, since traditionally omegas did house work and such with minimal help from their partner. The alpha was expected to work and provide for the omega, and the omega was supposed to assist the alpha with home life and share a comforting bond with each other. It was a co-dependent relationship, requiring both parties to actively pursue and enjoy the dynamic. It's normally easier for the omega to fall into a pattern of it, but when that's disrupted the easily anxious omega could be caught in distress. While alphas can handle schedule change better, if anything were to change they assist the omega. Give and take was essential for a healthy alpha-omega relationship. 

Kuro ruffled his omega's hair fondly. The small boy looked up at him with a blush, nuzzling his hand. "Let me show you your room. The rest can wait until you've had a full nights rest," he carefully grabbed his omegas small, soft hand and pulled him gently to his room. "We can get more things of your liking tomorrow. I went off your papers for now," 

Kenma nodded, reaching to hold his hand. Kuro walked him to the room directly next to his, which was minimally decorated but all to things he said on his form he liked. There was even a small television on a stand with his favorite video game system. His eyes sparkled and he hugged Kuro shyly. Pride swelled in the alphas chest as he guided him to bed, laying him down and gently starching him to the wall tether so he felt comfortable. 

They spent a few moments just watching each other, the omega through sleepy eyes. Kuro moved a hand to gently pet his hair, coaxing him to sleep. Once he was sure his omega was comfortably slumbering, he carefully and quietly left the room. Getting himself ready for bed, he felt nothing but happiness that he finally had the perfect omega.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comment if you spot any errors. Thank you to my buddy Kai for proof reading this at like, 1:30 am when I decided to write.


End file.
